


Opposites Attract

by Bloomful



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Trauma, sex to cope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomful/pseuds/Bloomful
Summary: Celebrity mentalist Gen Asagiri is having a hard time opening up to others after a series of events in his life. In hopes of catching a break and having some normalcy, Gen pauses his career from overseas to finish his studies in Japan. After befriending a cocky scientist, he learns that being open with himself and with others isn’t as bad as he thought.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Magma (but not really)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Ⅰ. Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter named after this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tf_gPZSDIxI&ab_channel=FergieVEVO), lol

“Yes, yes. I promise~!” 

Gen sat at his lit vanity, examining his appearance in the mirror while on a call with his manager overseas. Gen practiced flashing his fake smile, making sure it looked effortless because he knew he would be utilizing it more than usual.

“I’m serious, Gen. If you manage to mess up your image, your career is **over**.” His manager warned him. Gen gulped nervously at their aggressive tone. Gen anxiously picked at the facial scar he always hid from the public. He frowned slightly at how prominent it looked.

“I know. As soon as I finish school, I’ll head back to America and pick up my career. I just need a few months.” Gen reassured his manager. He grabbed his opened bottle of cola from this vanity and brought it up to his lips. He drank the cold beverage and sighed contently as the sweet liquid washed down his throat. He heard his manager swear under his breath on the other end. Gen smirked, knowing that his manager loathed his cola addiction.

“Fine. Just remember the rules. Do you remember them?” 

“Yes! Do not cause a scene, avoid the media, post on social media, and no dating.” Gen listed out the rules proudly. 

“And you need to also lay off the cola. You’ve been gaining weight. “

Gen scowled at the rude comment on his weight. He bit his tongue to prevent him from saying anything cruel in response.

“So unfair… I don’t think I look that bad.” Gen said in his artificial happy tone.

“You have to stay thin. If you lose your figure, you’ll lose your career. **Understood**?”

Gen felt a pang in his chest due to the pressure of maintaining his thin figure. He hated it when his manager controlled his weight, but he understood there was an image he had to uphold.

“Understood.”

“Great.” His manager concluded. “Do well in school Gen Asagiri.”

“Will do.”

The call ended and a wash of relief washed over Gen. No matter how many times he had a conference call with his manager, he always felt tense and apprehensive. His manager was so… demanding and cold. But they were good at managing, so he had to bear with it.

Gen continued staring at himself in the mirror, checking to see any visual difference in his weight. Gen noticed his cheeks being slightly chubbier than usual. Maybe he did gain weight, or maybe it was all in his head.

“Manager sure knows how to make me insecure~!” Gen spoke to himself. He gave himself one last look in the mirror and sighed sadly. 

He started college tomorrow.

-🃏♥❤♥🧪-

Gen parked his car in the student parking lot and exited his car. He immediately felt a few stares shooting through him. He figured it’s because of his black Rolls-Royce. It’s definitely not a typical college student car. 

He walked down to the crosswalk and approached a group of students who were waiting for the cars to pass by. A few students gasped when they saw him while others snuck quick glances at him.

“Are you Gen Asagiri?” A student said excitedly while tugging her friend’s shirt. Her friend followed suit and gasped as well. Gen internally groaned. 

So much for going unnoticed.

“I certainly am,” Gen said smoothly while flashing them a flirtatious smirk. The cars passed by and the group of students began crossing the road. Gen began walking with the girls.

“I love you books, and shows, and movies, and-”

_Oh great._

Gen simply smiled at the girl as she continued listing basically everything he has done. The reason why he decided to attend school in Japan rather than America was that the majority of his fans are from America and the paparazzi here were less abrasive than America. But sadly, there are going to still be a few avid fans.

“Thank you for enjoying my work, dear.” Gen thanked the girl and bowed. “I must head to my class now, see you around!”

The girl waved farewell and left him alone. Gen thought distancing himself from the fan would help calm his nerves, but that seemed not the case. He walked into the bustling college building, instantly feeling the atmosphere of the place weighing on him. 

It was a considerable amount of people, but he performed in front of a crowd far larger than this. However, he still felt incredibly anxious. When he performed, he was separate from everyone on purpose, and he amazed everyone with his talent. Here, he was alone due to not having friends, and he couldn’t bust out any of his tricks to amaze people. He had to blend in and be like everyone else yet everyone kept their eyes on him. He felt a bit insecure.

Gen continued walking and retrieved his phone from his pocket to check his schedule. His first-class was general psychology and it was located… somewhere in this building, hopefully. Before Gen could look up from his phone, he bumped into someone. He nearly fell over but was instantly caught by a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“Ah- Oh. I’m so sorry, darling.” Gen quickly apologized as he caught his balance. He looked at his savior and was met by a pair of fiery sharp eyes staring right through him. The owner of these eyes was a bizarre-looking one. He wore a lab coat and had gravity-defying green hair. His eyebrows were furrowed, presumably because of Gen bumping into him abruptly.

“Oh my god, that’s Gen Asagiri!” A buff male beside his savior yelled out. A shorter female with a headband on tilted her head to examine Gen and gasped out. 

“Oh my god, it is!”

Gen’s savior scanned his face and raised his eyebrows slightly, looking only half-amused.

“Huh, I guess it is.” He spoke confidently. 

Gen felt the people in the building looking their way. Loud whispers and gasps were heard around the area. Gen felt as if he would faint from all the attention, but thankfully, his savior had his arms wrapped around him still.

Wait, _what_.

Gen stepped back from the grasp of his savior. He clasped his hands together and bowed.

“Sorry, and thank you.” He said frantically and walked away. He felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. Of course, this would happen, that’s just his luck.

With Gen now away, the headband girl spoke once again.

“Wow Senku, I can’t believe you touched the Gen Asagiri!” She said enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, well I can’t believe I was able to hold him up, I’m exceptionally weak,” Senku responded while picking his ear with his pinky. Senku picked up a faint smell of flowers but didn’t think much of it. Maybe Yuzuriha was wearing a new perfume.

-🃏♥❤♥🧪-

Gen continued walking down the crowded halls, not acknowledging any stray glances. It was an easy enough task since Gen’s thoughts were on the topic of his clumsy encounter this morning. His savior’s arms were so strong yet they were delicate while holding Gen. Gen cleared his throat and snapped out of it. 

_How cliche was it to fall for someone you bumped into._

Gen made it to the door to his first class and paused outside its wooden frame. He breathed out slowly, trying to calm his unruly nerves, and swiftly placed a fake smile on his face. He entered the room and all heads immediately turned his way.

_How cruel_. Gen complained internally.

He scanned the room and found a seat beside a fellow who wore a yellow hat. He sat down and placed his bag on the floor.

“Hey. I’m Ukyo.” The boy introduced himself with his hand out. Gen was taken aback by Ukyo’s confidence.

“Hello, I’m Gen Asagiri. But you can call me Gen.” Gen shook his hand. Ukyo put a finger to his chin and thought out loud.

“That name...it sounds familiar…” Ukyo said. He stopped thinking and shrugged. “I maybe heard it on T.V.”

“I get that a lot,” Gen replied, slightly amused that Ukyo had heard of him but did not recognize him.

“I like your hair, did you dye it?” Ukyo commented as he twirled a strand of Gen’s white hair with a finger. Gen was astonished by Ukyo’s action, he had never met someone so confident with touching others. He enjoyed it.

“No dye, it’s all-natural. I’ve been so stressed that half my head turned gray.” Gen said with a dramatic pout.

“That’s so cool! My hair is naturally blonde but I wish it was split like yours.” Ukyo whined. Gen giggled at Ukyo’s whiny attitude. 

“You’re perfect the way you are Ukyo!” Gen complimented him. Ukyo smiled sweetly.

“Thanks.”

-🃏♥❤♥🧪-

Gen exited his class feeling more confident now that he met a potential friend and showed off his abundant knowledge of psychology during class.

Now with more pep in his step, he began to head to his next class. The stares were still present, but he didn’t let it get to him and his confidence. His next class was general astronomy and he was excited. How hard could learning about stars be?

(Gen will soon learn that his ignorance will be his downfall.)

Gen made it to his astronomy class and greeted the professor. He was tall and had a buzzed beard and mustache. His hair was a strange color, similar to the guy he bumped into this morning.

“Hello, I’m Gen Asagiri.,” He announced with a polite bow. The professor smiled widely and ruffled Gen’s hair. Gen froze at the sudden gesture but smiled nonetheless.

“You’re so adorable, haha!” The man chuckled. “I’m professor Ishigami, but just call me Byakuya!”

Gen instantly felt comfortable with his astronomy professor. He was kind, warm, and very fatherly like. He never had the pleasure of having a father, so he gladly accepted this feeling.

Byakuya cleared his throat loudly to get the class's attention. He placed his hands on Gen’s shoulders and spoke to the class.

“We have a new classmate, Asagiri Gen! Everyone, say hi!” Byakuya’s voice boomed through the room.

The entire class said hi in unison. A great number of faces were in complete shock at his appearance in this classroom.

“I thought it was just a rumor.” One voice whispered a bit loudly. Gen glowered slightly at the voice.

“I’ll have you sit next to my dear son. He’ll help you catch up with the class in no time!”

Byakuya pointed to a seat near the back of the room. Gen looked at the seat and then looked over at Byakuya’s son.

It was him. The guy he bumped into this morning. _How embarrassing_.

Gen thanked Byakuya and walked towards his seat. Two blonde girls intersected his path and greeted him. One girl wore a flowy dress and had her long golden locks running down her back while the other had on a cropped hoodie and leggings with her hair tied into a spiky ponytail. 

“Hello, welcome to our class. I’m Ruri and this is my sister Kohaku.” The long-haired blonde beamed warmly while gesturing towards her sister who had a serious look on her face. 

“I’m Gen, and you look stunning, Ruri.” Gen complimented her with a smirk. Ruri blushed and giggled to herself while Kohaku glared at him.

“Her heart belongs to someone already,” Kohaku said sharply.

“That’s no surprise, she’s much more… _approachable_ ,” Gen said, putting special emphasis on the last word while looking Kohaku up and down. Kohaku angrily huffed and turned around. 

“Whatever, nice to meet you.” She said while waving and strutting away. Ruri sighed and shook her head with disappointment.

“Sorry about her, she’s very protective of me.” She explained. “Anywho, it’s surprising to get a new student two weeks into the new school year. Not that I mind.” Ruri thought out loud. She walked towards his new seat, and Gen followed behind. 

“But you’ll be fine since your partner for this class is my very bright friend!” 

Gen and Ruri approached the professor’s son. Gen bowed and opened his mouth to introduce himself, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Gen Asagiri. I know who you are.” The strange-haired scientist deadpanned. There was no eye contact made between the two men, due to the scientist allocating most of his attention to his book.

“Sorry Gen Asagiri, don’t mind him. He’s fully dedicated to his studies!” Ruri exclaimed quickly, trying to calm Gen’s irritation. Gen turned towards Ruri and held his hands up defensively.

“No need to apologize Ruri, you did no wrong!” Gen responded. “I just wonder how you’re friends with someone _so…_ ” Gen trailed off.

Ruri laughed at the insinuation of the scientist being rude. 

“Well, in all honesty, Senku’s my step-brother. But still, a good friend nonetheless. It takes a while to get used to him.”

_‘Senku… Interesting.’_

“How unfortunate.” Gen joked light-heartedly. From the corner of his eye, Gen saw Senku look up from his work and glare at the two.

“Stop talking about me as if I’m not here!” Senku fumed. Ruri simply laughed at Senku’s outburst, probably accustomed to his way of communicating.

“Sorry, Senku-chan! Won’t happen again.” Gen apologized. Senku looked him up and down and scoffed before turning back to his work.

_Rude_.

“Well,” Ruri interjected by clasping her hands together, attempting to cut through the thick tension between him and Senku. “I hope you enjoy this class. If you need anything, feel free to ask any of us. We are all friends here.”

“Thank you so much,” Gen said with a polite bow. Ruri bowed back and waved as she walked back to her desk. Gen internally sighed and pulled out the seat beside Senku. He sat down in the seat and placed his bag on the floor. 

Senku’s nose caught a whiff of a floral smell once again. He looked over at the new student and concluded that the smell came from him. It was… pleasant. He doesn’t mind sitting next to someone who made this stuffy room smell of a spring garden.

Senku snapped out of his gaze and realized he was staring at Gen, and Gen was staring back. The pair froze momentarily, not entirely knowing what to say.

“So... it’s you from this morning.” Senku spoke.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Gen sighed. He grabbed his phone from his bag and turned towards Senku. Senku was already digging into his book once again.

“So… the professor is your dad?” Gen asked curiously. Senku looked up and nodded.

“Yeah, sadly. That old man always embarrasses me… well attempts to.”

“Ah, I see. That’s why he calls you his dear sweet son?” Gen said with a soft chuckle. Senku smirked and shook his head disapprovingly.

“10 billion percent correct.”

Gen hummed to himself and unlocked his phone. He didn’t have time to post anything on his Twitter this morning. He snapped a quick photo of himself holding up a peace sign and captioned it with a Japanese flag. He put his phone back into his pocket and pulled out a notebook and pen.

“Can I copy your notes?” Gen asked Senku. Senku raised an eyebrow at him as if he asked a stupid question.

“I don’t take notes.” Senku deadpanned. It was Gen’s turn to look at Senku crazily.

“How do you plan to pass without- oh. You’re the professor’s son. He’ll just give you a passing grade.” Gen said out loud. Senku gave Gen a dirty look and tsked.

“I know more about astronomy than the old man. I wouldn’t take the cheap route and let him pass me, even if he offered.” Senku responded with slight irritation.

“You’re cocky.” Gen teased at him, catching Senku off guard. Senku glared at Gen and smirked.

“And you’re clumsy.” He teased back. Gen groaned and carefully shielded his face with his hands, careful not to mess up his makeup.

“Ugh, not fair Senku-chan! I’m normally quite graceful.” Gen light-heartedly complained.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are. Anyways, it’ll take a few days for me to catch you up with the rest of the class, but you seem capable.” 

“Thanks,” Gen responded.

“That wasn’t a compliment.” Senku asserted. Before Gen could respond, his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and groaned. It was his manager.

He loathed speaking to them, but he couldn’t ignore the call. He answered the call and greeted the manager in English.

“You did a good job covering that scar.” His manager noted. “I saw the picture on Twitter.”

“Thank you! The scar was a pain to cover, but I pulled through.” Gen explained. Senku looked at Gen incredulously.

“Good. Keep up the good work, goodbye.”

Gen bid farewell to his manager and hung up. He placed his phone back on the table and looked over at Senku, who was staring at his face a bit too intently.

“What?” Gen asked, with a clear look of discomfort on his face.

“I’m trying to find that scar,” Senku said tonelessly. Gen froze.

“Scar? What are you talking about?” Gen’s silvery voice floated out his mouth. He gave a small smile and tilted his head.

“You said you covered a scar, I’m trying to find it.” 

“Do you speak English?” Gen asked, incredibly surprised. Senku nodded his head.

“Yeah, my stepmom is a native English speaker. She sings all the time in English, it’s hard not to pick up some words. Plus, I taught myself a bit.”

“Senku-chan, you’re so brilliant!” Gen singsonged, quickly trying to divert the conversion.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Magician.”

“Magician? How dare you.” Gen exclaimed in feigned indignation.

“Isn’t that what you are, with your little tricks?” Senku added. 

“I do so much more than magic. I’m a mentalist.” Gen corrected him. “For someone so _smart_ , I would have hoped that you would know what I do.”

“Insulting my intelligence? You’re so bold Gen Asagiri. I’d watch that mouth of yours if I were you,” Senku threatened in a low husky voice. Gen’s heart did a flip in his chest at how oddly attractive he sounded.

“Or _what_?” Gen responded in a sultry voice. Senku smirked and leaned closer to Gen.

“Or I won’t help you with this class.” Senku simply said, immediately dropping the low tone. Gen frowned disappointingly.

“Way to ruin the mood,” Gen commented, erupting a grating cackle within Senku.


	2. Ⅱ. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new rumor is spreading like wildfire on the campus. Senku wonders if the rumor is true while Gen tries his best to put it out. The two soon discover new things about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit lengthy, but it gets cute at the end I promise!

“I know it's been a week already, but I’m still shocked that a celebrity attends our small little school.” Yuzuriha chirped as she walked hand and hand with Taiju. Senku third wheeled beside them.

“Why are you surprised? A lot of celebrity children attend this university. It’s about time an  _ actual  _ celebrity attends.” Senki explained. “And I use the term celebrity  _ very _ loosely.”

Taiju put a finger on his chin and pondered. 

“Yeah, you have a point. But why is a Hollywood star in Japan? I would attend school in America.” Taiju spoke while Yuzuriha nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Maybe he wants privacy,” Senku suggested with a slight shrug before stopping at a drinking fountain. He grabbed his water bottle out of his backpack and unscrewed the top so he could refill it.

“Maybe he has a secret in America that he is trying to hide! Like his one role in that spy movie!” Taiju exclaimed excitedly. He accidentally bumped Senku during the excitement, causing Senku to spill water on himself. Senku whipped around and glared at Taiju.

“That’s outrageous, and be more careful, you big oaf!” Senku scolded his muscular friend. Taiju quickly apologized and offered Senku a change of clothes, though he wore a considerably larger size than him. Senku denied and mentioned that water would evaporate.

“Well, there are rumors about him floating around the school,” Yuzuriha discussed quietly. Taiju and Senku’s interest piqued at the mention of a rumor. The three of them huddled together at the side of the hallway.

“Rumors you say?” Senku said with a cackle. He was always a sucker for rumors and drama, despite never engaging in them himself. It’s one of the most interesting forms of entertainment around here.

“Yeah, my knitting circle mentioned how Gen slept with a few people last week,” Yuzuriha whispered. Taiju gasped and Senku frowned.

“Woah, that’s so promiscuous!” Taiju whispered-yelled, causing Yuzuriha to giggle. Senku sighed and shrugged.

“That’s nothing. What do you expect? He’s a celebrity in college, girls will line themselves up for him.” Senku said. His chest felt heavy at the thought of girls yearning for Gen, maybe because it was strange to him? Yeah, that’s it.

“That’s where you are wrong Senku. Gen sleeps with  _ men _ .” Yuzuriha said, causing both the other males to be shocked. It’s not shocking that someone is gay, many of Senku’s friends were gay, and his uncles overseas were gay as well. The trio accepted homosexuality, but the fact that it was Gen, the _known_ womanizer. Gen on television would not hesitate to flirt with a woman, Ruri even mentioned he flirted with her on his first day of class.

“That seems… false,” Senku spoke. “He’s so obviously straight.”

"Well, your gaydar is a bit off Senku." Yuzuriha retorted, causing the scientist to glare at her.

“Who even started that rumor?” Taiju asked Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha thought for a few seconds.

“Let's see... Magma started it. He was boasting about it to Mantle during one of his workout classes. Tsukasa picked it up and told Homura, then Homura carried it to Kohaku, then Kohaku told Luna who then told Ruri-”

“Okay!” Senku interjected with annoyance. He quickly regretted his tone and patted Yuzuriha’s head as an apology. “I understand, Magma started it. He does love boasting, but he is known to lie sometimes...”

“Yeah, but why would he lie about sleeping with a celebrity? Plus others have come out and said they slept with him too. Maybe there is some truth behind it.” Yuzuriha countered. 

“How many guys can he sleep within just a week though?” Senku asked.

Taiju watched as the two bantered about the possibility of Gen being gay and sleeping around. Taiju personally thought it wasn't their business. The metaphorical gears in his head were churning at high speed, causing him to become confused.

“What if we just ask him?” Taiju suggested. The other two looked at him as if he was insane.

“That...” Yuzuriha began to say, trying to find the kindest words possible to explain to Taiju why that was an _awful_ idea.

“That’s stupid.” Senku asserted. “Why would we ask a celebrity if they are gay? He’s going to say no, regardless if it’s true or not so that his reputation stays intact.” 

“If that is so, then why would he sleep with men? Why risk it?” Yuzuriha questioned. 

“Because he didn’t sleep with men. It’s probably an elaborate prank between meatheads like Magma.” Senku proposed. “He’s so good with the ladies, I doubt there is a gay bone in his body.”

“What if his womanizer ways are just a cover-up for his sexuality?” Yuzuriha urged on. 

“That’s far too elaborate.” Senku quickly shut down the idea.

“Well, he is a mentalist, who knows,” Yuzuriha maintained.

The one-minute warning bell rang throughout the halls, causing students to start picking up their pace. Taiju and Yuzuriha recoiled at the bell and quickly waved goodbye to Senku.

“See you later!” Taiju shouted as he grabbed Yuzuriha in his arms and ran. Senku smirked and waved goodbye. He spun in the opposite direction and walked a couple of steps to his next class. Astronomy.

-🃏♥❤♥🧪-

  
  
  


“F-Fuck…” Gen breathed out as Magma lapped at his neck. Gen was pinned against the wall of a bathroom stall by Magma, his legs being held up by Magma’s strong arms. Gen heard the one-minute alarm ring above them. Gen turned his exposed neck away from Magma and tried to push him away.

“Magma… This was supposed to be a one-night thing.” Gen whispered, trying his best not to make much noise. He felt Magma’s clothed member brush against his, causing him to grow anxious. 

Magma smiled viciously as he licked Gen’s earlobe and trailed down his neck once more. Gen trembled under the light sensation. Magma took one hand and brushed Gen’s white fringe behind his ear.

“Let's continue this and keep it a secret.” Magma whispered in his ear. Gen groaned and pushed Magma back with a bit more force, causing Magma to lose his grip on him. Gen stood up straight and unlocked the bathroom stall. He looked around and saw no one in the bathroom. He walked out and motioned Magma to walk out with him.

“I don’t fuck the same person twice, sorry!” Gen said was a cheery attitude paired with a wink. Magma mumbled something under his breath but Gen chose to ignore it. 

The two fled the bathroom with Gen leading the way. The bell for the class had rung, rendering them late. The two looked at each other in shock and darted to their next class, astronomy. Gen’s heart rate increased as he thought about how Byakuya would react to them being late. Byakuya was a kind man, and he hoped that Byakuya wouldn’t think he was taking advantage of that. The two sprinted down the hall without speaking a word, only the echoing sound of their footsteps could be heard through the empty halls.

Gen and Magma made it to the door, panting heavily. Gen paused outside the door and quickly tried to regain his breath. He tried to straighten his appearance as best as he could without a mirror. He fingered through his hair, attempting to utilize his hand as a comb. He looked over at Magma and saw how disheveled he appeared. Gen panicked and frantically fixed Magma’s clothes. When he decided that they looked fine, he slowly opened the door and entered. 

He walked in first, drawing the attention of all the students and Byakuya. He walked in further to allow Magma to enter behind him. The looks of the students shifted to a more shocked one.

_ Magma must’ve said something about us. _

Gen internally screamed and looked over at Byakuya with a regretful look.

“Sorry for interrupting class, Mister Ishigami.” Gena apologized truthfully. Byakuya waved them off and smiled.

“It’s fine, as long as you’re here!” He said with a friendly smile and motioned the boys to sit in their seats. Magma sat next to Chrome while Gen made his way over to his seat. He could feel stares following him around. He pulled his chair from under the desk, causing a grating noise to be made through the quiet classroom. He frantically sat down and sighed. When the late men settled, Byakuya continued his lecture for the day. Gen took out his notebook and stared at the front of the class, completely zoned out as Byakuya droned on about stars.

It has been a week since Gen started his college life, it was proven to be a grueling task. Gen graduated high school early by getting his GED at the age of 16 so that he can begin focusing on his career. He hasn’t taken a single class since then, which was 3 long years ago. Having to wake up early and complete schoolwork after school brought back unwanted memories from his past. To cope with the stress, he started reaching out to others for… relief. It worked, but only so much. It was easy to find people to sleep with, but it was never fulfilling. It only gives him a temporary distraction from reality. It reminded him of how he used to be.

He wished making friends was as easy as finding people to sleep with. He thought about the number of friends he had made in just a week. He only had one close one in mind, that being Ukyo. Ukyo was kind to him since he arrived at the school. They would occasionally eat lunch together and talk about music since Ukyo was a big fan of multiple artists. Then there was Tsukasa, the “Strongest Primate”. They had met previously before college when Tsukasa was on his T.V. show. They bonded over that odd experience and quickly became close. Gen liked muscular men, he considered sleeping with him but quickly disregarded the idea. Tsukasa was too innocent.

He guessed he could consider his entire astronomy class as friends, though not as close as the previously mentioned people. It was a small close-knitted group of long-time friends that hung out with each other daily. It consisted of Kinro, Ginro, Ruri, Kohaku, Homura, Luna, Tsukasa, Hyoga, Rysui, Minami, Chrome, Magma, and of course  _ Senku. _

The class felt less of a class and more of a hangout due to Byakuya’s lenient rules and everyone’s chemistry with each other. Of course, they had to complete classwork for the class but after that, it was mostly socializing amongst themselves. Gen spent most of his time speaking to Chrome and Magma. He would have loved to know more about Senku but sadly, that book worm was too engrossed in his well… books.

“Alright, end of the lesson! Remember that tonight is a viewing night!” Byakuya announced with the clap of his hands. Gen snapped out of his thoughts and looked up from his notebook. He wrote nothing. He looked over at Senku and saw that Senku was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk. He was reading a comic book. There was no point asking him for notes.

Gen sighed and stood up from his chair to stretch. He eyed Magma and Chrome, who was having a heated conversation about something. It piqued Gen’s interest, so he walked over and sat next to Chrome and listened to their conversation.

“And then it exploded, everywhere. It was so bad!” Chrome exclaimed. Gen smiled at Chrome’s enthusiasm and Magma’s astonished expression.

“Was it supposed to explode?” Magma asked amusingly and Chrome flushed in response.

“Well, no. Senku was actually very angry at that.”

“Boo, Senku ruins the fun~.” Gen taunted, making sure to raise his voice slightly so Senku could hear him a few seats away. Chrome and Magma chortled at Gen.

Gen heard Senku’s chair slide back and a couple of steps approached him. He felt a notebook being slapped on the top of his head, causing him to look up and see Senku looming over him.

“I’m about to ruin the fun some more. It’s time to catch up with the class. Come over here.” Senku commanded as he walked back to his seat. Gen sighed and excused himself from Magma and Chrome. He went back to his seat beside Senku and snatched the notebook from him, causing the scientist to raise his hands defensively. 

“So rude, Mentalist.”

Gen rolled his eyes and opened his notebook to the last page he wrote on. He uncapped his pen and waited for Senku’s lecture. Before Senku spoke, Gen looked him up and down. He noticed a wet spot on his pants.

"Did you piss yourself? Or are you that excited to see me?" Gen teased. Senku rolled his eyes.

“Have you memorized the moon phases yet?” Senku asked, completely ignoring Gen's tease. Gen bit his bottom lip nervously, not wanting to admit the truth. Senku rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

“Mentalist, even young children know the phases of the moon.”

“I know!” Gen interjected. “Don’t make me feel any dumber Senku-chan… so uelcray.”

Senku grabbed the pen out of Gen’s hand and slid the notebook towards his side of the desk. Senku quickly scribbled a few circles and filled in different portions of each circle. He then labeled each of them. Gen watched closely while resting his head on his hand. 

"By the way, what is a viewing night," Gen questioned. Senku brushed the two strands of hair out of his face and sighed.

"You haven't read the syllabus, have you," Senku said disappointedly. Gen felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Just tell me!" Gen bashfully exclaimed. Senku snickered and set the notebook down.

"Viewing night is when the old man brings his telescopes to the courtyard and we all take turns viewing the sky. You're required to attend two of them for this class."

"Are you going to this one tonight?" Gen investigated. 

"Yeah, it's the first one after all," Senku stated. He looked back at the notebook and slid it over to Gen.

“Here. These are what the phases of the moon look like.” 

Gen leaned over to Senku’s side and tilted his head, his white fringe brushing Senku's arm. It still was so confusing to him.

“Those are certainly… moons,” Gen concluded before sitting straight with an ignorant smile. Senku knew Gen didn’t get it.

“How are you able to grasp everything else perfectly but not the phases of the moon.” Senku criticized. Gen felt embarrassed and cowered. Senku could practically see a set of imaginary cat ears pressing back on his head.

“Are you more of a hands-on learner?” Senku questioned, attempting to lighten the mood. Gen’s ears perked and a wicked grin grew on his face.

“ _ Very _ hands-on,” Gen expressed excitedly, obviously hinting towards something. 

“I can tell,” Senku smirked as he gestured towards Gen’s neck. Gen felt his blood run cold as he took out his phone and pointed the front camera to his neck. Great, a hickey.

“Fuck.” Gen hissed under his breath. His smug expression was instantly replaced with fear. He looked over at Senku and panicked. “Is it that noticeable?”

Senku fell silent and tilted his head to examine the hickey. He noticed a black scar traveling down Gen's neck, but chose to ignore it. Senku simply shrugged. He reached into his bag and pulled out his cold water bottle. He held the bottle against Gen’s hickey and motioned for Gen to take hold of it. Gen took the bottle and held it in place, and silently thanked him.

“Not entirely," Senku answered. "But you should hide it better. You don’t want to confirm people’s suspicions about you and Magma.” Senku suggested. Gen nearly choked on air upon hearing that.

“Magma and that mouth of his~!” Gen chimed with a hint of distaste in his voice. He was furious. Beyond furious. But he mustn’t let it show.

“Well, he’s known for lying so as long as you keep it on the low, no one will care,” Senku said casually. 

“Thanks… but if you tell anyone about this I will cleave your skull~!” Gen threatened in a sugary-sweet tone. Senku chuckled at Gen’s attitude. His words and tone were complete opposites.

“I love rumors but I’m not one who goes around spreading them,” Senku admitted. 

Gen felt oddly secure yet cautious of Senku. He helped him with catching up with this class, helped point out his hickey and help hide it. Why was Senku acting nice with him? He must want something in return. They always want something in return.

“How noble of you,” Gen said sarcastically as he picked his notebook up from the table with his free hand and examined the moon phases. It looked so foreign to him, why couldn’t he memorize this?

Senku must’ve seen the confused expression written all over Gen’s face. He grabbed the notebook from out of his hands and placed it back on the table.

“Look, since you’re more of a hands-on learner, we can get more hands-on,” Senku proposed. Gen wiggled his eyebrows at Senku, insinuating something sexual.

“And it’s not me having sex with you, god.” Senku groaned. Gen giggled at Senku’s annoyance.

“Tonight is a viewing night. If you come, I can help you identify the moon's phase. Then we can meet up at my place every couple of days to identify the new phases,” Senku suggested. 

Gen thought about what Senku said for a moment. He was inviting him over to his house?

“Are you sure you don’t want to fuck me?” Gen asked in confirmation. Senku flushed and stared at Gen in disbelief.

“What the hell, 10 billion percent sure! I barely know you! Don’t you have any dignity?”

“Not even an ounce,” Gen said with a devilish smirk. Senku rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Is that a yes or a no?” Senku asked a bit apprehensively.

“Sure, that’s so sweet of you Senku-chan!” Gen cheered. Senku prepared to be hugged since his friends would often hug him as a thank you, but Gen never did. He was slightly disappointed.

“Right. Give me your number so I can text you my address.”

Gen took out his phone and unlocked it. He handed it to Senku and sighed dramatically.

“You’re so forward with your intentions Senku. If you really wa-”

“I don’t want to fuck you Mentalist.” Senku deadpanned. He typed in his number and handed the phone back to him.

“Suit yourself. You aren’t my type anyway.” Gen informed him with a shrug.

“Good,” Senku replied. The pair stared at each other for a moment and laughed.

-🃏♥❤♥🧪-

Gen was in his car, driving to school once again for the day. Except this time, it was late a night rather than early in the morning. The man parked his car and grabbed his phone from the cup holder. He looked at his text messages with Senku, confirming the exact time and place where the class would meet up and look at the stars. Gen exited his car and walked across the parking lot and to the paved trail. It was quite dark, though the dim landscaping lights burrowed within the soft mulch illuminated the path. 

The night was eerily quiet and notably chilly, cold enough to see his breath in the air. Gen silently cursed himself for not bringing a coat. All he wore was a thin long-sleeve shirt. The mentalist hugged himself in an attempt to keep warm, but it barely did anything. As he slowly walked down the path towards the courtyard, he began picking up faint noises of night creatures and familiar voices in the distance.

"What if... our moon crashed into us like, right now!?" A voice yelled in panic. Gen snickered to himself, knowing exactly whose voice that belonged to. The ecstatic Chrome.

He turned the path corner and saw his astronomy class assembling in the middle of the large courtyard. The group of girls in the class were at one telescope, peering through the instrument and gasping with each celestial body they see. At the other telescope, Chrome, Senku, and Byakuya were conversing beside it. Senku was droning on about what would happen if the moon crashed into the earth while Byakuya laughed at the two. Everyone else was sitting on the large picnic blanket, conversing about god knows what.

Gen walked up to the group of people, causing a few of them to welcome him. Gen smiled and greeted them back. Senku looked away from his conversation with Chrome and shouted.

"Gen, where the hell is your coat? It's freezing!" 

Gen blushed from shame as he saw everyone dressed more warmly than him. Senku himself was clothed in a fluffy coat.

"I'm new to Japan weather, cut me some slack." Gen groaned in embarrassment. 

"You'll catch a cold, come here," Senku said as he opened his arms. Gen tilted his head and became confused. 

"Come to me for body warmth, duh," Senku said as he impatiently waved his arms for Gen. Gen finally caught on and blushed even more. Gen blamed the cold for the reddening in his face, nothing more than that.

He walked to Senku and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Senku awkwardly accepted it, not hugging back.

"You want to fuck me so bad," Gen whispered jokingly. 

"I'll let you freeze your balls off right here, Mentalist," Senku warned. Gen giggled and hugged him tighter.

"You'd never do that, you're a big softie deep down!."

Senku didn't bother replying, because Gen was right. He didn't like to see others suffer as much as he hates to admit it.

"Awww, Senku is hugging someone!" Kohaku cackled out loud. The girls cooed at the sight while the others snickered. 

"I'm going to pour acid in your shampoo, count your days." Senku threatened her. Gen pulled away and chuckled. As much as he enjoyed embracing Senku, he did not want to start any more rumors about him.

"Sorry, Senku-chan! I rather suffer than embarrass you." Gen admitted as he walked towards the picnic blanket with Magma, Kinro, and Ginro. Senku felt betrayed by this but did not let it show. He watched as Gen sat close to Magma, huddling into his body heat. Magma took his jacket and wrapped it around both himself and Gen. Senku felt something within his chest fume, but he ignored the strange sensation. 

"Don't forget I have to teach you Mentalist." Senku reminded him. Gen hummed and patted a seat next to him.

"Fine, come sit next to me and teach me," Gen suggested. Senku groaned and obeyed. He sat comfortably next to Gen but still had that ill-feeling in his chest at the sight of Magma and Gen sitting close. 

"Y'know, we can't see a damn thing here. Let's move over there so we can see the sky better." Senku lied while pointed at a spot under the tree. Gen quickly picked up on the lie but decided not to question it.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Gen responded as he stood from the ground. Senku grinned at Gen's response and stood up as well. He guided Gen to a secluded spot under the tree and sat down with him. He noticed that Gen was shivering again due to not having Magma's body heat. Senku decided to take off his coat and hand it to Gen, making the other look at him surprised.

"I have a thick sweater on underneath, you need this more." That was all Senku had to say for Gen to agree. Gen happily took the garment from his hand with no hesitation. He promptly put the coat on and inhaled softly. He caught a whiff of Senku scent in the fabric, causing him to feel oddly comforted.

"Thank you, love!" Gen chirped. Senku rolled his eyes. The feeling in his chest from earlier soon vanished as he watched Gen snuggle the sleeve of his coat.

"Whatever, just return it when you're done," Senku replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Will do~!"

Senku leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and took in the beautiful sight of the night sky. The night was a muted blue hue, and the stars took turns sparkling in the heavens. The calmness of the night brought inner peace to Senku, and also curiosity. He always wondered what it's like to be up there, and what could possibly be _out_ there. 

Senku looked over at Gen, who was also admiring the night sky. His mouth was slightly ajar in awe and his eyes shined with the same curiosity he had. Senku felt a tightness in his chest, but it differed from the one he felt earlier. This feeling was far more pleasant.

Gen felt Senku's eyes on him, causing him to look right back at Senku. Senku noticed that Gen's eyes did not differ much from the night sky. It held the same deep blue hue and they sparkled like the heavens. Gen's bicolored hair waved softly in the nightly wind, each strand of hair caressing his flawless face. With every breath he took, a cloud of air escaped his smooth lips. Gen's nose was a bright pink color from the cold, but the look suited him. It made him look...cute.

"What are you staring at?" Gen asked curiously. Senku snapped out of his gaze and cleared his throat.

"Um, nothing. Your face is just really red." Senku responded as he booped Gen's nose with a finger. "Can you even feel that? Your nose may freeze off soon."

"I can feel my nose just fine, thank you very much." Gen huffed in faux-annoyance. Senku smiled softly at Gen's dramatic attitude.

"Anyways, where is the damn moon?" Gen demanded as he looked at the night sky once more and motioned his hand at it dramatically. Senku followed Gen's gaze and also noticed there was no moon in the sky.

"Tonight's a new moon, so the moon isn't visible." Senku educated Gen. Gen groaned and cupped his cheeks with his hands.

"Senku-chan... the moon phase was the main reason why I came out here tonight..." Gen whined. Senku felt his heart flip when Gen whined his name.

"The new moon is still a phase so quit crying. We are starting our lesson at the beginning." Senku explained. Gen hummed and scooted closer to Senku. He rested his head on Senku's shoulder and sighed. Senku tensed slightly at the sudden move.

"It's kinda symbolic in a way, right? The new moon marks the beginning of something new. Something that'll soon flourish into something great." Gen muttered. Senku soon relaxed into Gen's touch and hummed in agreement.

"That's a very mentalist way of thinking of it," Senku admitted as he rested his head on top of Gen's.

"Yeah?" Gen asked. Senku could practically Gen's smile through his voice.

"Yeah," Senku responded with a soft smile.

The pair felt an unspoken bond flourish between them that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Bloomful_)!


End file.
